Will he see the light?
by DeadKittenPunkette
Summary: hahaha mainly tyson/mariah kai/ray johhny/oc and...enrique/max tala/oc New:Epilougue is up.
1. New girl new target!

Mariah walked with the girl who's brother was supposed to be showing her round. Suddenly the girl noticed a boy with blue hair. He was walking with a blonde. Mariah's eyes opened as she took in the blue haired boys looks 'He's gorgeous!!!!' She thought to herself. She was pulled out of her thoughts as the girl next to her yelled to the two boys.  
  
"Hey!!! Tyson! Max! Have either of you two seen my brother?" The blonde dragged the blunette over shaking his head.  
  
"Nope sorry Laura we were trying to find Enrique as well," he paused for a second before noticing Mariah, "oh.hello! Laura who's your new mate?" Laura rolled her eyes at the hyper-active blonde before introducing Mariah.  
  
"Tyson.Max.this is Mariah. Mariah say hello to Tyson and Max. Max is the blonde on a permanent sugar high," at this remark Max grinned, "and Tyson is the bluenette with the cap." Mariah said hello before Laura asked Max another question. "Do you two mind if we find my brother Johnny and the others with you?" At this question Tyson and max looked at each other and grinned. Noticing this the brunette blushed scarlet and shook her head so her spiked bunches quivered. "I don't like Johnny like that! I like him as a friend." Mariah heard footsteps coming round the corner and turned with the other three to see a blonde, a red-head, a kid with a long ponytail, a kid with two tone hair and blue triangles, and a green haired kid among others. The blonde smirked at Laura who gave him a death-glare. The red- head looked blank as did the rest.  
  
"So you like Johnny as a friend who you kissed? Hmmmm?" Tyson and max had to grab Laura to stop her jumping on the blonde. Mariah looked worried as Laura began to curse the blonde.  
  
"Enrique you shit stabbing bastard! That was a dare on fucking spin the fucking god-damn bottle and you know it." Tyson nudged Laura who looked at him. He motioned towards Mariah with his head. Laura seemed to cotton on. "Oh Enrique remember you told Miss Delton you'd show the new girl round?" The blonde nodded. "Guys I'd like you to meet Mariah. She's the new girl." As everyone said hello Mariah watched Laura go over to the red-head and lean against the him who lazily draped his arms over her shoulders.  
  
*~During the lessons~*  
  
"Well class today it looks like we have a new student." Miss Hypanthia stated. Mariah noticed she was pretty. Not just pretty. drop dead gorgeous. "Well I think I might sit you next to Tyson.." Turning round Mariah noticed the teacher's face fall and watched as her eyebrows disappeared under her fringe. "Mister Macgregor! Miss Press!(A/N: Yes that is my real last name (. Almost as bad as ~shudder~ rose ()Would you please kindly leave my lesson now! Mariah watched as Laura and the red-head walked out of the door. Tyson smiled at her as she sat down. Max turned round to Tyson.  
  
"Hey Tyson.did you see what they were doing this time?" Tyson shrugged and Kai looked confused. Max turned to Mariah who looked completely lost. "Laura and Johnny are always getting sent out of lessons." Mariah only nodded. "This time they were passing each other notes. Last time you don't want to know what they were doing.  
  
Tyson spoke up suddenly surprising everyone. Especially Mariah who didn't think he was much of a talker.  
  
"Why can't the just admit they are head-over-heels in love with each other and get on with life?" It was at that precise moment that Laura was walking back to her seat.(A/N: she sits next to Max not Johnny. Johnny sits near her k?) She overheard Tyson and whacked him round the back of the head.  
  
~Lunch~  
  
Mariah sat next to Laura at Lunch as the brunette pointed out people to her. Mariah nodded suddenly she heard a loud voice coming from behind.  
  
"Hey ladies how ya doing?" she watched as another red-head came up with Johnny.  
  
"Hey Johnny! Hey Michael! Oh Mariah meet Michael. Michael meet Mariah. Mariah's new here." Laura introduced the pair. Just after she finished there was a loud crash. Mariah looked up to see the boy of her dreams sat on the floor grinning and Max was straddling Enrique's hips. Mariah watched as the normally calm group yelled one word.  
  
"TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~Walking home~  
  
"Sorry about what you had to see at lunchtime Mariah" Laura apologised glaring at Tyson. "Do you have msn?" Laura asked suddenly changing the subject Mariah nodded and gave Laura her address.  
  
~On the computer~  
  
address: pink_flick_chic@hotmail.com password: ******** go  
  
You can tell me what you think.I won't mind.I'll just hurt you (lozroz@hotmail.com) has added you to his/her contacts do you want to: 1. let this person be on your contact list? or 2. hide your info from this person?  
  
Mariah chose the first option and was suddenly greeted by a message.  
  
You can tell me what you think.I won't mind.I'll just hurt you says: Someone has a crush on you!  
  
Da pink chic says: Try me  
  
You can tell me what you think.I won't mind.I'll just hurt you says: Tyson  
  
Da pink chic says: You're kidding?  
  
You can tell me what you think.I won't mind.I'll just hurt you says: I'm not kidding. He has the biggest crush on you!  
  
Da pink chic says: You are lying aren't you?  
  
You can tell me what you think.I won't mind.I'll just hurt you says: Nope no lie.guess who my bro fancies?  
  
Da pink chic says: Go-on then  
  
Hello ladies! Has just been added to the conversation  
  
Da pink chic says: Huh?  
  
Hello ladies! says: It's me Enrique Laura's brother.  
  
You can tell me what you think.I won't mind.I'll just hurt you says: Ok scrap that.I'll tell you when my annoying brother leaves.  
  
Da pink chic says: K see you @ school?  
  
You can tell me what you think.I won't mind.I'll just hurt you says: Yeah sure.  
  
Hello ladies! says:  
  
Wow! You must be the two syllable answer woman  
  
You can tell me what you think.I won't mind.I'll just hurt you says: Whatever Enrique.see ya later Mariah  
  
You can tell me what you think.I won't mind...I'll just hurt you has left the conversation  
  
Da pink chick has left the conversation  
Hello ladies! has left the conversation  
  
~At school~  
  
"No way!!!" Mariah shrieked as Laura told her who her brother had a crush on. "And you think he likes him back?" Laura nodded as she and Mariah ran into one of the people they were talking about..  
  
Hahaha bit of a cliffy there..review and tell me who you think they were talking about. 


	2. 1 couple down 3 to go!

Wow! I got some ace reviews for this story! Here I'll answer your reviews!  
  
Sky Dragon and Heather: Wow! Am I that obvious? You got it right! I might do a fic dedicated for you two! Shingami29: You like it? Wow, wow, wow! My sis dared me to do it after I read your work. You are a fantastic writer! You should keep it up! On with the fanfic!  
  
"Oh hey Max!" Mariah chirped going slightly pink. Laura nudged Mariah and pointed that Enrique was coming. A grin spread across Mariah's face as she yelled to him. "Oi! Enrique over here!" Max turned around and went scarlet. Laura and Mariah were wearing matching evil grins as Enrique sat next to Max who went several shades darker. Laura nudged Mariah and they both proceeded to get up. Enrique and Max looked at them with identical faces. Confused yet curious.  
  
"Were going to the Library." Laura told them. "My books are overdue and Mariah hasn't been there yet." They both shoved their lunch boxes in their bags and stalked off.  
  
~Round the corner~  
  
Mariah and Laura burst into giggles as the walked round the corner leaving Enrique and Max to fend for themselves. Laura pulled out a list which had various couples on.  
  
"Enrique and Max? Check. Michael and Robert? Check. Kai and Ray? No check. Oh well looks like they're next." Mariah's eyes scanned the page and noticed her and Tyson's names a few names below. Laura noticed her looking and grinned. "I'm the official matchmaker for the school." Mariah giggled and looked at the list. Laura noticed she was staring rather intently at it. "What?" she yelped looking at Mariah's shocked face.  
  
"You must have every couple in the schools names down there!" Laura just grinned and nodded. "But.you've forgotten to put a couple down that everyone wants to see." Noticing Laura's puzzled look. She smiled. "You and Johnny dimwit" Laura's confused look turned to a glare as Mariah giggled.  
  
"You fucking pair of homos!" A voice shocked Mariah out of her giggles. Turning towards Mariah, Laura spoke up.  
  
"You don't think they mean.." she began shakily Mariah cut her off with the answer.  
  
"I think they do.oh shit!" The two girls looked at each other before yelling two names simultaneously.  
  
"Max and Enrique!!" the two girls ran round the corner causing Laura slam into her half brother and Mariah to slam into Max. The bully who had been taunting Max and Enrique noticed and grinned.  
  
"Awww look it's the girlfriends of these two. Two bad these two have just come out..." He didn't finish his sentence as Laura leapt up and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"Are you even suggesting that I would think of going out with my half- brother?" she growled slamming him into the lockers. He meeped and shook his head. Laura dropped him into a standing position. Smirking she punched him in the gut. "If you ever even think of hurting my brother or Max again I will beat you into a bloody pulp ok?" He nodded which seemed to satisfy Laura. She turned and pulled Max and Enrique into a bone crushing hug. Everyone present heard her whisper, "I'm proud of you two! Oh and Max. if you even think about breaking my half-brothers heart I will beat you into a bloody pulp got that?" Everyone saw Max smile and nod. Laura pulled back from the hug and consulted her list. 


	3. Who could of guessed?

I have a new beta reader fro this fic: introducing..cheeky-bear007!!!! Yay! I was reading Kairox/Fenix's story which has something that proves my point 'Enrique actually craves a steady relationship with Max. Blonde magnetism.' Thank you people!  
  
"Mariah..we have a couple to sort out..now!" Laura's voice cut Mariah off from her latest train of Tyson related thoughts. "since it's gonna be Christmas soon I'm gonna use the old mistletoe trick." (A/N: Since this is an AU fic it's Christmas!) Mariah giggled. As they reached the shop near Laura's house an elf wearing green tights jumped in front of and began to sing. Acting purely on instinct Laura kicked him hard in the groin. The two girls walked into the store and Laura told an assistant "I think you need a new elf" which caused Mariah to burst out laughing.  
  
"Here's the mistletoe!!" An overly cheery assistant showed them. Laura nodded her thanks before picking up several branches. Mariah looked sceptically at Laura who just shrugged. About half an hour later they were done. The elf who Laura kicked in the groin glared at them. Laura simply responded with a casual flick of the finger.  
  
~Outside Mariah's house~  
  
Laura made an o with her mouth as she saw where Mariah lived. She began to giggle uncontrollably. Mariah looked at her with a quizzical expression on her face.  
  
"Wh. hee hee..wh.which flat do you live in?" Laura managed to choke out. Still giggling. Mariah raised an eyebrow and told her.  
  
"Flat 36b why?" Laura raised her eyebrow and grinned. Grabbing Mariah's hand she ran to Mariah's flat.but then ran past it to flat 36c and opened it.  
  
"Hi Mrs Matora I've just brought a friend is that ok?" A woman that had the same colour hair as Tyson came out.  
  
"Oh hey Laura! You and your new friend go to his room..he won't be expecting you but hey, surprise him." Mrs Matora smiled but her smile was short lived. "But be careful cause Lauren's here." Laura broke out into a grin and dragged her into a room who's inhabitant turned out to be..  
  
"TYSON??????" Mariah yelped as she saw him sitting next to a brunette who was giggling. Laura smirked at the brunette who was sat next to Tyson.  
  
"Lauren meet Mariah, Mariah meet Lauren. Lauren's Tyson's cousin." Laura explained. Lauren and Mariah exchanged handshakes . Tyson looked at Laura who simply shrugged.  
  
"Is Tala single?" Lauren asked, her eyes glittering girlishly. Laura smiled her fang teeth showing, and nodded. Tyson gulped. This wasn't going to be good.  
  
**** Ha! I leave you with cliffie. Me and Cheeky-bear007 are writing a weird fanfic :S  
  
I'm gonna start chapter four now so get reviewing! 


	4. what are they thinking?

Okay so chapter four is full of angst. Oh my god I kinda did something dodgy here..I need to change the genre :S  
  
~The next day during form~  
  
"And I would like to introduce you to Lauren Bardsley (aka: cheeky- bear007). She is a new student and I would like you to help her feel welcome." Miss Delton told the class. Laura threw a paper note to Johnny. Miss Delton's eyes narrowed but she said nothing. Mariah noticed Tala watching Lauren with interest. She turned to face Laura and Tyson who nodded. Laura wrote a note and passed it on to Enrique who read it and passed it on to the rest of the group.  
  
~Lunch~  
  
Laura ended up introducing Lauren and Tala. Mariah's keen eyes noticed that Laura and Johnny seemed quiet. Tyson started a food fight, and Laura crept out. Mariah noticed she looked upset. She decided to tail her. The cheerleaders giggled as Laura ran past them. Mariah noticed that Laura was a really fast runner. She was only sprinting as well. Within five minutes Laura collapsed in tears on a bench.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Mariah asked cuddling Laura softly. Laura reached into her bag and read the letter.  
  
Dear Miss Press  
  
We are sorry to inform you that we are moving away. We are moving to Scotland where we originated. We believe that Johnny will benefit being away from you and the rest of the rabble he calls friends. We will be sending him to Perth Private school where, we believe, he will gain a better education than what he is currently receiving at the school he is at currently . Thank you for making him the young gentleman he is today.  
  
Steven and Michaela Macgregor.  
  
Mariah gasped. Laura pointed to the P.S.  
  
P.S We will be moving on the 15th December.  
  
Mariah looked in her planner at the date. DECEMBER THE 12th?????? Suddenly Tyson, Max and Enrique appeared with worried looks on their face. Mariah joined Max and Tyson on the sidelines as Enrique tried to calm his sister. He indicated the letter in Laura's hands with his head. Mariah nodded. Oliver came up and asked if anyone had seen Robert or Johnny. All the colour drained from Laura's face as she ran towards Robert's locker...  
  
Mwahahahaha...if you review I may get to writing chapter 5. If my elbow lets me.. 


	5. What? Already? No Way!

Thanks to shinigami29, and Tk Macintosh(), for their reviews. Tk Macintosh() wrote the cutest review Great story write more & poor Laura losing Johnny is going to be the hardest thing in the world next to losing your first gold fish & such. Chapter summary: Tyson and Mariah admit things, Laura separates herself from the rest of the group, and Johnny's parents decide to leave 3 days early.  
~After school~  
  
Laura and Enrique had a detention from earlier so Tyson and Mariah walked home on their own. As Tyson was about to go into his own flat, Mariah spoke up.  
  
"You wanna come round to mine for tea?" Tyson looked shocked but nodded. He screwed up his face went into his own flat and got changed. Meanwhile Mariah had gone into her flat and began to text Laura.  
  
"Mariah, there's a young man at the door for you" called Mrs Maxis, just as Laura sent her the message 'go 4 it'. Mariah braced herself and walked out of her bedroom just as Tyson knocked on the door. Mariah opened the door and let Tyson in. They played for an hour on the game cube. Then Tyson seemed to be swallowing quite a lot.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mariah asked Tyson shook his head which made Mariah worry more. She put a comforting arm round him. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She pulled him closer which only increased the swallowing. Tyson shook his head before speaking.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell you what's wrong but I'm gonna ask you to cure it." Tyson swallowed pulled, away from Mariah, took her hands into his looked into her eyes swallowed again and stuttered. "W-w-will y-you g-g-g-go o-out with m-me?" Mariah shrieked and threw him into a hug.  
  
"Of course I will you big dummy!" Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Laura. She was panting and tears were running down her face.  
  
"School..now..Johnny going..three days early." Tyson and Mariah realise what she was trying to say and gasped. Laura seemed to have gotten enough breath back to talk without long gasps in-between words. "Do you think you'll be able to keep up with me?" Tyson and Mariah nodded. The three set of at a fast run towards the school.  
  
TBC...  
  
Review pwease? 


	6. Epilogue

This is the last chapter. It's basically the epilogue. Laura will tell of the group's troubles after Johnny's departure and Johnny will tell of how his world is turned up-side down.  
  
*** Laura P.O.V *** If anyone had asked me what it was like losing Johnny I would have replied 'like losing a piece of myself' I remember everything about when he left. I'll tell you my side of the story no matter how much Johnny's parents may hate me.  
  
*** Me, Tyson, and Mariah arrived at school within two minutes of setting off. I let everyone else say their goodbyes before I did. As soon as it was my turn, me and Johnny hugged each other; I remember bursting into tears and Johnny trying to comfort me. I thought I heard him tell his parents to 'fuck off'. Before he went I took of my gold Kirna necklace and put it into his hands. Kirna is my bit beast. Seeing what I did Johnny took off his silver Salamalyon necklace and gave it to me. O put my new necklace on as he put on his. They were now used to make each other remember the other. I gave Johnny I final hug and head butted him good bye. He grinned and head butted me back. He got into the car and drove off. I remember waving him off and bursting into tears on my brother. *** So that's my side of the story. Johnny's parents hate me. I've got to go to hockey practise now. Talk to you later.  
  
*** Johnny's P.O.V *** It's been two weeks since we moved here. The only thing I really miss; is going to school with that lot. The one I miss most has to be Laura. She could always make me laugh when I was feeling down. I remember having to leave her behind. I'll tell you my side of the story, even though my parents would probably kill me. ***  
  
I had asked mum and dad to take me to the school to say goodbye. As soon as Enrique and Laura saw me they realised what was going on. Laura told Enrique to text everyone while she went and got Mariah and Tyson. I'm sure I saw tears rolling down her face as she ran off. Everyone else arrived about 2 minutes after she'd gone. 2 minutes later the three of them arrived. Judging by the tear tracks on her face she'd been crying. I also noticed Laura was letting everyone else say goodbye before she did. As soon as it was her turn we hugged each other and she burst into tears. I rubbed my hand across her back. When mum and dad came over to separate us I told them to fuck off. They went and sat in the car. A couple of minutes later she pulled away and took of her Kirna necklace. It was her prize possession. She placed it in my hand. It was to remember her by. I took off my Salamalyon necklace and gave it to her. She gave me a final hug then head butted me. I smiled and head butted her back. As I got in the car I saw her burst into tears on Enrique's shoulder. I got in and closed the door. She looked up and the group waved me off. Mum and dad started talking about all the fun I'd have in Scotland. I doubted I'd have fun. I was missing all my friends already. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. I really hate my parents. ***  
  
There that's my side of the story. School bell has just rung so I'd better get to class. Talk to you at lunch. ***********  
  
Oh no! Two months and two days and it's finished. What am I going to do? Thanks for all your reviews. I'll dedicate a list to you as an extra chapter.  
  
Laters! 


	7. Thanks for the story

Review thanks for Will he see the light?  
  
One time reviewers: Chapter one: Laura, I-kkasei, Sky Dragon  
  
Series reviewers:  
  
Shinigami29 Heather Tk Macintosh Zero2-the-scyther  
  
Special reviewers:  
  
Cheeky-bear007: -one of my best mates Sarah Press: - my brilliant sister  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Shinigami29, and Cheeky-bear007, for; inspiring me to write this story. Tk Macintosh, for; Sympathising with Laura in her tough time!  
  
I may write a sequel. I have 2 projects to do so it may take a while.  
  
Laters!  
  
The Lady Ice Dragon 


End file.
